


Restless Nights

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: Brendan tried to refocus on falling asleep instead of staring at John’s muscular thighs.He found himself dozing off, but ends up dreaming about himself on top of John, kissing him and grinding on his bare, muscular thigh, saying his name over & over & over.He wakes up again, only this time, he feels horny, wet and frustrated.“Oh, fuck it,” thought Brendan. “I can’t take it anymore. I need this.”





	Restless Nights

Brendan is tossing and turning as he tries to fall back asleep. The first time he fell asleep was around 9:00 p.m. while he and John were watching some comedy movie on TV. Now it’s 3:00 a.m. and he is wide awake & restless.

“You got be kidding me. You got to be fucking kidding me,” he thinks.

He slowly rolls over on his side and sees a naked John lying next to him on the bed on top of the blankets, his legs spread out.

Suddenly, Brendan’s left knee brushes up against John's left bare thigh and a throbbing feeling rushes to his dick. Brendan bites his lower lip to prevent himself from groaning, not wanting to wake up Hayds.

“Damn you, Hayds. You just had to sleep naked, didn’t you?” thought Brendan.

Brendan tried to refocus on falling asleep instead of staring at John’s muscular thighs. He found himself dozing off, but ends up dreaming about himself on top of John, kissing him and grinding on his bare, muscular thigh, saying his name over & over & over. He wakes up again, only this time, he feels horny, wet and frustrated.

“Oh, fuck it,” thought Brendan. “I can’t take it anymore. I need this.”

Brendan pulls his shorts & boxer briefs off, throwing them on the ground.

He moves himself closer to John, carefully putting his left leg over John’s right leg. He opens it up a little wider and presses his dick into John’s thigh. He softly sighs in relief and starts rocking slowly on it.

At first, John starts to stir, but his eyes are still closed.

Brendan keeps rocking himself on John’s thigh, but can’t seem to get himself off the way he wanted to.

Just then, he hears John’s sleepy voice say, “Hey, what are you….?”

Brendan’s eyes widen and he freezes. He looks up to see a bleary-eyed and confused John, staring right at him. Embarrassed, he pulls himself off of John’s thigh, grabs the blanket to cover up his hard dick and rolls over to his side. 

“Brendan, were you… Were you trying to get yourself off with my thigh?” John asks.

Brendan is still too embarrassed to answer him, but then he feels John roll him back over to his side where they were face to face with each other.

“It’s okay, Perls. Just tell me,” said John, looking less bleary-eyed now.

Brendan nods his head. “Yeah. I…. I couldn’t sleep and there you are just spread out on the bed naked. So I just….”

“Needed to get off?” Hayds finished for him.

“Yeah,” said Brendan.

John looked at him and smirked.

“Dude, if you needed to get off, why didn’t you just say so?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” asked Brendan.

“Of course. I can’t have my teammate going to bed all horny,” said John.

Brendan smiled. He pushes the bed sheet that he was covering his dick with to the side, gets up and shifts himself so that he was sitting on John’s right thigh.

John softly moaned as he felt Brendan’s hard, wet dick pressing against his thigh.

“Fuck, Perls. You feel so good,” he breathed as he gently strokes the shaft of Brendan’s dick.

Brendan responds by leaning over and kissing John hotly.

Then, he places his hands on John’s hips and starts moving himself up & down his thigh. He feels his dick throbbing as it makes contact with John’s bare skin.

As Brendan continues to move himself up and down John’s thigh, John starts grinding himself against Brendan’s dick over & over, causing the two of them to moan loudly in pleasure.

“Ohhh, yeah! Oh, Hayds, oh, Hayds, oh, Hayds! Ohh, fuck, yeah, Hayds! Oh, fuck, yeah!! Fuck, fuck… FUCK!!!” Brendan moans as his body shudders in pleasure.

After Brendan reaches his climax, he rolls himself off of John, panting, catching his breath.

“Wow. That was just…. that was just what I needed,” he said. He turns to John and smiles. “Thanks for letting me get myself off on you.”

John smiles back. “Anytime.” Then, he starts to fall back asleep again.

Not that long after, Brendan is finally able to fall back asleep himself too, now feeling happy & relieved.


End file.
